Il male non muore mai?
by Megnove
Summary: La realtà è quella in cui si crede... non è vero? Noi in cosa crediamo? Nelle sue menzogne... o nella nostra verità? (Seguito ideale della storia di un mio amico... Trovate l'inizio qui: p?sid 1410798)


**Il Male Non Muore Mai?**

–E _comunque…_  
Mi volto di scatto. Afferro la sua faccia mentre ancora il suo sorriso presuntuoso non ha finito di svanire. E gliela _strappo via_.  
–_...pensavi davvero che non ti avrei riconosciuto?_  
Come la trasformazione di un supereroe al contrario. Come in un film horror. Come in un bruttissimo sogno. La faccia cade –la _maschera_ cade– per rivelare il freddo volto metallico del teschio. La sua risata fissa. Quella che pensavo non avrei mai più visto. Non dopo tutti questi anni. Se non nei miei peggiori ricordi.  
Alzo la pistola.  
–Complimenti– dice la sua voce distorta, priva di emozioni, mentre batte lentamente le mani ancora camuffate da mani umane. –Come hai capito che ero io?  
–Chi altro si comporterebbe in questo modo? Chi altro li _userebbe_ in questo modo per il suo profitto? E adesso forza… _lasciali andare_.  
–Pensi che sia così facile?– Il ghigno ironico non cambia di nulla. Né la sua posa sicura di sé. –Pensi di poter venire qui con le tue idee eroiche e _cambiare l'ordine delle cose_? Mi fai pena. Ancora non hai capito che non posso essere sconfitto? Eppure il solo fatto che io esista ancora dovrebbe dartene la prova.  
–Non mi interessa cosa credi tu. _Portami da loro_.  
Sghignazzando sottovoce, si volta mentre il resto del suo travestimento illusorio scompare lasciando il posto all'uniforme nera. Il mantello si gonfia ad ogni passo. Un arco di porta compare alle sue spalle. Lo attraversa cominciando a salire per una lunga e tortuosa scala a chiocciola.  
Sudo freddo. _Non_ perché abbia paura di lui, mi ripeto. Ho paura… di quello che vedrò una volta giunti alla meta.  
Infatti… quando un altro arco mi immette nella stanza… esito. Ancora prima di sentire i fievoli gemiti all'interno.  
E poi desidero di _non poter vedere_.  
–Mio Dio…  
–Grazie. Ma non merito tanto– risponde sarcastico con finta modestia.  
–_…che cosa hai fatto, maledetto?_  
Legati a tavoli di tortura. Ferite aperte, pezzi sostituiti a metà in modo maldestro e abnorme. Carne che sfrigola, sangue prezioso che cola via… le mani che cercano debolmente di raggiungersi senza riuscirci. Nessuno mai prima era riuscito a ridurli _così_. Non avrei mai neanche creduto che fosse possibile. Li avevo sempre visti… troppo forti per questo…  
Mi sbagliavo…  
Squarciati… quasi irriconoscibili… violati di nuovo nel corpo e, quel che è peggio, _nell'anima_…  
Loro che da quasi più anni di quanto possa ricordare mi sono _cari quanto la mia_.  
Che _fanno parte della mia_.  
Non ce la faccio a vederli così. _Non posso_.  
–Come hai potuto…?  
–È stato un atto di puro amore– dice la voce robotica compunta.  
Non si scompone nemmeno nel vedere la mia arma puntata contro di lui, l'odio sconvolto nei miei occhi. –_Amore?_  
–Certo. Saranno migliori di prima. Più adatti a sopravvivere di prima. Come doveva essere fin dall'inizio.– Le lenti fredde che gli fanno da occhi scintillano. –Un po' di crudeltà è purtroppo necessaria e inevitabile… e se non dovessero reggere… be', avrò dato loro_ la fine che meritano_.  
–Tu… sei… _lasciali andare… liberali!_  
–E poi?– ride. –Pensate di essere migliori di me? Se non sarò io, sarà un altro. Dopo tanto tempo, ancora non l'hai capito. Non potete farci nulla. Non potete uccidermi. Perché ognuno di voi al mio posto, per quanto non voglia ammetterlo, _farebbe la stessa cosa_. Oppure no? Oppure pensi sul serio di essere differente? Ma non conta comunque. Il mondo è marcio. Ognuno difende soltanto il proprio punto di vista, anche con la violenza. La realtà è quella che si _crede_, e voi tutti credete in _me_. Anche se non vorreste. Non potete salvare il mondo. Sono quelli come _me_ a comandare sugli idealisti come te. Ad avere il vero potere. E in queste condizioni, io non potrò mai morire. E loro non potranno mai smettere di soffrire. Non è un atto di pietà da parte mia mettere fine a tutto questo? Anche se, ammettiamolo, ne ricaverò denaro e lodi. Rassegnati. Sono _miei_.  
Ammutolisco.  
Mai dargli retta… lo ricordo molto bene…  
Anche quando sembra che abbia ragione…  
Anche quando la voce è così suadente e convincente…  
Anche quando ti fa credere davvero che tutto sia inutile…  
_…mai arrendersi…_ è quello che mi hanno insegnato…  
…però… cosa posso fare, _io?_ Cosa posso mai _fare_?  
_Io…_  
Già.  
Sì. Ora capisco.  
Abbasso la pistola.  
–Finalmente te ne rendi conto?– esplode la risata stereotipata. –Povere creature ignoranti e presuntuose. Non potete far _nulla_ contro di me.  
–Sei _tu_ quello che non ha capito niente– mormoro. E qualcosa nel mio tono blocca il suo sghignazzare. –Questa battaglia è già finita.  
–Cosa? Che blateri?  
–…Mi ci è voluto un po' per accorgermene. Ero sotto shock… ma avrei dovuto fidarmi del mio istinto fin dall'inizio. Credevi davvero di poter far loro del male? Credevi di poterli alterare _davvero_ fino a questo punto?– Alzo la testa. –Altri ci hanno provato prima di te. E hanno fallito. Perché _noi_ sappiamo la verità. E la verità non si può soffocare.  
–Sei completamente folle? Non _vedi_ che sono in mio potere?– ruggisce lui.  
Scuoto la testa. –Non lo sono mai stati. Non appartengono a _te_. Pensi davvero che siano _loro_ quelli là? Guarda bene la tua stanza delle torture!  
Guarda.  
Anch'io guardo. _Credendo_ con tutto il mio cuore.  
E li vedo… cominciare a scomparire.  
Diventare trasparenti. Dissolversi. Come le illusioni che sono sempre stati. Loro _non sono mai stati davvero qui_.  
E finalmente, dietro il ghigno fisso da morto, vedo il nemico scosso. Sconcertato. Forse comincia anche ad avere paura. –Come…?  
–La realtà è quella che si _crede_, non è vero?– Ormai c'è tranquillità nella mia voce. Non lo odio neanche più. È troppo insignificante per questo. –Non hai mai pensato… che questo potesse valere anche per te?  
Non risponde. Non capisce.  
–Prova a venire fuori.  
È talmente interdetto che mi segue come un cagnolino nonostante io non lo stia più minacciando… a ritroso lungo le scale e poi all'aperto. Al palco dove fino a un attimo prima stava arringando una folla festante.  
Che adesso è anch'essa svanita.  
–Dove…  
–Guarda. _Guarda bene._  
Lo fa.  
Anche il palco, e gli striscioni che inneggiavano a lui, svaniscono nel nulla. Al loro posto, tantissime persone che vanno e vengono per la strada, assorte…  
…con dei volumetti tra le mani…  
…con dei portachiavi tintinnanti attaccati alle borse…  
…con oggetti luccicanti o biglietti colorati…  
…con quelle forme, quei colori, _quei_ volti.  
–Cosa…  
–Guardali. Loro _sanno_ a cosa credere. Lo sai da quanto tempo combattono, quelli che volevi distruggere? Lo sai quanto hanno veramente influenzato la gente? No… immagino che _nessuno_ possa rendersene del tutto conto. Nemmeno io. E di certo non tu. Tutte queste persone li conoscono. Sono state aiutate da loro. E _credono in loro_. Credono… in _noi_.  
In ognuno dei passanti per strada…  
…come una visione in traslucenza, una piccola parte di quei volti. Di _quel volto_.  
Una somiglianza che ci lega, che ci unisce tutti in tutto il mondo.  
Perché parte di coloro che amiamo, che ci hanno toccato, non può che diventare parte di noi.  
–NO!– urla lui, agitando i pugni. –STATEMI A SENTIRE… LORO SONO SOLO…  
–Loro hanno _salvato il mondo_– dico, con calma. –Le apparenze possono non mostrarlo. Ma è _così_. È inutile che gridi tanto. Non ti accorgi che questa gente _non ti vede nemmeno_?  
Come a conferma delle mie parole, una ragazza gli passa direttamente attraverso, senza neanche un lieve brivido o altro segno di averlo percepito. Come se avesse ancor meno consistenza…  
…di uno _spettro_.  
–Non credono in _te_. Capisci? Credono in _loro_. Tu… non esisti. Sei morto. Ti hanno già dimenticato. Il tuo episodio è finito. Loro andranno avanti e continueranno _senza di te_. Eri solo un cattivo come tanti altri… e _sei già morto_.  
Allora anch'io inizio a svanire ai suoi occhi. Come tutto il resto del mondo. Quel mondo su cui non ha più potere.  
–Mi dispiace– gli dico, come ultima cosa. E mi dispiace davvero. Per uno che non ha mai, _mai_ davvero capito. –Ma tu… non hai mai avuto una _goccia di sangue_. Non sei mai stato di _carne e ossa._ Soltanto un povero illuso.  
Poi… mi dimentico di lui anch'io.

Sul ponte della base spaziale, una testa metallica gettata in un angolo, che sta per spegnersi, ha un ultimo guizzo di consapevolezza.  
È stato tutto un sogno. Un'illusione generata dal malfunzionamento dei suoi circuiti negli ultimi momenti.  
Colui che voleva uccidere è stato salvato dal suo compagno. Lui e il suo capo sono stati sconfitti. La statua gigante sta per esplodere. Hanno perso.  
E lui…  
…lui non è mai stato altro che un _robot inumano_.  
Poi, la supernova.  
La stella cadente.  
Il desiderio esaudito.  
E, per lui… il _nulla_.


End file.
